Battle Spider Shadow
Shadow is a warrior spider who fought to protect Arachna his whole adult life from the Invectids, and preferred to face the threat. Ever since he partnered up with the Earthen boy Hunter Steele he's views toward teamwork have changed, though not completely. Character Shadow is a strong, brave and short tempered spider. Shadow can often be found in a bad mood, but deep down he cares deeply for the wellbeing of others. He seems to have a sarcastic response for everything that happens around him, but when it comes to battle and the defense of the innocent, Shadow is always serious. Life Before Partnering Up with Hunter Shadow's courage and prowess were whispered about throughout Arachna. The lone spider warrior, Shadow who needed no one else. He is one of the most powerful spiders ever heard of, though Igneous once claimed that those boasts were mere rumor he would go on to say later that his words at the time were merely a ruse. New Team While out on patrol Shadow found Hunter wandering around with what he believed was a stolen Manacle. Shadow first spoke to Hunter directly when he witnessed Hunter accidentally call the Spirit Oracle. Their first conversation was not very friendly due to the misunderstanding regarding Hunter's manacle, but when Invectids appeared Shadow begrudgingly protected Hunter by allowing the boy to rid his back. When Shadow attempted to fight the Invectid commanders machine Smashopper, he was injured during the battle and unable to move. Then, much to Shadow's surprise, the very boy he'd harassed earlier tired to protect him by standing in the path of the Invectid killing machine. Shadow tried to protect the earthen by telling him to run, but the boy refused. It was then that the manacle activated and healed Shadow, together with Hunter Shadow defeated Smashopper. What caused Shadow to truly consider working together with Hunter as spider and rider happened when they were challenged by Igneous of Arachna to a duel of honor. Shadow accepted the challenge after Igneous insulted him by claiming that the tales of his strength were rumors only. On the day of the challenge Shadow had a hard time during the duel against Igneous and Battle Spider Flame, still trying to fight them by himself. When Hunter told Shadow that he needed him to win, Shadow took his word and they worked together like a proper Spider Rider team in order to turn the tide of the match. No one claimed victory, but Shadow finally understood what the challenge had really been about: It had been to prove their power working together. Both Shadow and Hunter proved to posses a champions spirit that day. Not long after joining the ranks of Arachna's warriors, Shadow met all the members of the Invectids "Big Four". A group of formidable Invectid warriors Grasshop, Buguese, Beerain, Stags and a human girl who seemed to be serving under them. One day, while Hunter and the girl had a duel both fell due to a rockslide. Shadow searched day and night for Hunter until he literally ran into him by accident. It was then that Shadow learned about Aqune and that Aqune's Mask was responsible for her more cruel actions. Later Shadow met a wandering Spider Rider Magma, and his partner, Battle Spider Brutus. When the Invectids started stepping up their attacks against the Humans. Shadow learned about the Oracle Keys. Upon learning of the Keys existence, Shadow and the others made it their mission to protect them. During a battle for one of the keys, Shadow, Hunter, Magma and Brutus learned that Aqune was a Spider Rider, and her partner was Battle Spider Portia. Brutus's long lost little sister had been found, serving on the side of the enemy. Retrieving the key, but losing Aqune and Portia. Shadow made it his mission to help Hunter and Magma find and rescue both from Buguese. When Hunter and Magma attempted to help a struggling theater owner with the production of the play Quake, Arachna Warrior for Goodness, Shadow was pressed into appearing in the show as one of the leads. Despite his initial protests Shadow's performance was praised by all in the audience. When the kingdom of Nuuma was under siege by the Invectids, Shadow agreed with Hunter to go. Shadow and the Spider Riders set off to help the people of Nuuma with a second Key, belonging to Queen Illuma in hand. On the way to Nuuma Shadow, Hunter, Corona, Venus, Magma and Brutus where separated from Lumen and his group. Shadow's group encountered Aqune and Portia, who were freed from Invectid control thanks to the Oracle. After getting into another battle with Buguese when he came to reclaim Aqune and take the Oracle Keys. Shadow met a strange old man claiming to be the legendary hero Quake. Quake was able to get Shadow and the others back on course for Nuuma. While crossing a desert Aqune was recaptured by Buguese despite Shadows efforts. Despite this Shadow and the others gained a new ally in the turncoat Grasshop. When Shadow and others arrived in Nuuma Shadow fought the Invectids forces alongside the others despite Queen Illuma's protests that Hunter and the other riders were to young to fight. While Shadow and Hunter managed to protect the people of Nuuma from the Invectid invasion, even defeating the mighty Stags. He failed to prevent Buguese from stealing there second Oracle Key. Upon returning to Arachna Shadow faced one of Mantid's new Enhanced Invectid Warriors. Created from the Oracle's power. Not long after he Hunter, Corona and Venus went on a mission to disable a cannon capable of attacking Arachna Kingdom. They managed to destroy the weapon, but Shadow also discovered something wrong with the Oracle keys power as well. Later Hunter pondered how to end the war with the Invectids. Having learned from Katydid and Grasshop that not all Invectids are bad, Shadow told Hunter he would respect whatever decision he made. Hunter then proposed to the others that the Spider Riders should negotiate peace. After negotiations with Buguese failed, Shadow agreed with Hunter when he decided that the proposal should be taken to Mantid directly. With Grasshop as their guide. The Spider Riders infiltrated the labyrinth, the only known way for humans to get into Invectid territory. Along the way Shadow and Hunter were separated from the others when a bridge crumbled beneath their feet. Upon regaining consciousness in Mantid's Citadel Shadow met the Invectid leader face to face for the first time. Mantid then revealed that the Invectid Nation had been without sunlight for over one hundred years. Moved by the Invectids plight Shadow almost handed over the keys, but was stopped by the sudden appearance of Quake. Quake then revealed that Mantid was the one responsible for loss of the Invectids sun. Shadow, Hunter, and Quake managed to escape Mantid's citadel. Shadow then learned that so long as the Spider Riders kept possession of their two Oracle Keys, Mantid could not extinguish the Oracle Sun. Upon reuniting with the rest of the Spider Riders at the exit to the Labyrinth, Shadow, Hunter and Quake informed them of what they'd recently learned. When Buguese attacked with his new Battle Beetle, the Dark Opal. Shadow tried to fight him after Hunter's attempts to explain to Buguese what Mantid was up to failed. Dark Opal then drained the last bits of power from Hunter's two keys. After witnessing Buguese failed attempt to stop Mantid, Shadow and the others made their way to Mantid's palace to confront him themselves. Upon confronting the Invectid again Shadow learned that Mantid was in fact not an Invectid but a human, and not just any human. Mantid had been born an Earthen like Hunter. This discovery did not stop Shadow and the others from trying to stop Mantid from his insane scheme of revenge on the Oracle. In fact, as they fought both Shadow and Hunter started becoming obsessed with stopping Mantid. After uniting the reclaimed power of the Oracle Keys Shadow and Hunter made ready to finish Mantid with a final fatal blow. But before the final blow was struck, the Spirit Oracle appeared before them all. Upon seeing her, Shadow remembered reason and backed down. After Hunter offered to help Mantid Shadow watched as the Oracle restored Mantid to human form and sent him back to the surface world. Shadow then ran alongside Hunter as they raced the other spiders, contemplating their next adventure. Powers Shadow is used to being a lone spider warrior and needed no one else. He is one of the most powerful spiders ever heard of. Most of his power comes from the bond between him and Hunter. When they use the Oracle keys Shadow's strength upgrades. Hunter and Shadow's power gets stronger the more Oracle Keys they use. Oracle Key Powers *1 Oracle Key- Electra Twist *2 Oracle Keys- Blue Bolt *3 Oracle Keys- Blue Wave *4 Oracle Keys- Relationships Friends *Hunter Steele (Battle Partner) *Corona *Igneous *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Magma *Aqune *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Brutus Interests *Battle Spider Venus (love interest) *Dagger (fan) Unknown Reaction *Battle Spider Portia, the two did appear to get along well when she, Hunter and Aqune were separated from the others once. Notes * Shadow states early on in the series that he does not like large crowds. * Shadow's third transformation makes his body resemble the Nirvash Type Zero from the anime series "Eureka Seven". * In some material Shadow is said to be a direct descendant of the Ancestral Lord of Spiders. This is never brought up in the show itself. Category:Battle Spiders Category:Characters Category:Males